pakistanfandomcom-20200213-history
Awami Rafahi committee
'Awami Rafahi Committee (NGO) KASUR' Profile Awami Rafahi committee Contact:. Ch. M. Amin Tahir Gehlan Gen.Sec. CEO (ARC), registered as NGO on June 13, 1973 under Regisration and control Ordinance 1961 (XLVI OF 1961. (ARC) is a partner OF CIDA Devolution Support Project (CDSP), analysing the motivation behind, process of, and lessons learned from the undertaking. The purpose of ARC& CDSP which is being carried out by a consortium of Canadian and Pakistani organizations, is to strengthen local governments in one district kasur of Punjab Province, Pakistan, by 1) creating an enabling environment for local governments (LGs) and citizen participation; 2) building LGs’ capacity to plan, mobilize resources, and make decisions; and 3) ensuring improved, accessible, accountable, and sustainable service delivery at the local level. The key focus of ARC is on using communication to ensure the full participation of local women in the political process. The main objectives were to enhance awareness on the part of women and men about roles and responsibilities of LGs, to educate people about the role of Citizen Community Boards (CCBs) in devolution at the grassroots level, and to mobilise groups of women and men to form CCBs for the development of their respective areas. Mission The Advocacy Project seeks to help community-based advocates produce, disseminate and use information, and so become more effective advocates for human rights and social justice. History of Projects & Background The Advocacy Project seeks to help community-based advocates produce, disseminate and use information, and so become more effective advocates for human rights and social justice. Major Objectives of the NGO * The NGO should create the self Confidence, brotherhood and provide the social services among the public, child and women development. * The NGO will solve the all-social problems of the people according to the internal and external resources. * The NGO held the extra activities and educates the illiterate BECS and adult lit. * Rising the community Awareness for rights & devolutions. * The NGO will be alert for rescue Circumstances and help govt. for such situation. * Br. Post office Gehlan Hithar '''urgent services in Velleges Gehlan Bahagiwal Baqa Pur * The NGO should create the self Confidence, brotherhood and provide the social services among the public, child and women development. * The NGO will solve the all-social problems of the people according to the internal and external resources. * The NGO will provide the felicities and opportunities to educate the children, women and adults in the locality with the provided resources and self help. * Rising the community Awareness for rights & devolutions. * The NGO will be alert for rescue Circumstances and help govt. for such situation. * NGO tries her level best to help the children’s parents / guardian in kidnap, assault, penetration and other cruelties with the child. Current Projects Basic Education Community Schools (BECS) * Established BECS with calibration Govt. Pakistan of rural areas in kasur district. * To educate the boys & girls under age 5 to 15 years * Free learning materials provide time to time. * Enrolled 300 boys & girls in these schools. * A large number of educated women has got a respectable job in her locality Vocational Training College for Women (VTC) * A large number of skilled women are being produce. * Vocational training etc embroidery, knitting, sewing & other courses are being teach to them. * Ready-made products & marketing skills being taught. Computers College (ACC) * MCH Health Center for Women * Many MCH center are working under the supervision of ARC (NGO) * Many projects for the welfare of children under the progress. * Child welfares * Community Awareness for Devolution Plan * Formation CCB, s CBO, s & Networking * Future Vision Cadet Academy (FVCA) * Support Students & Poor Persons from PBM, Zakat etc. * Village level Awareness Campaign Devolution and Local Government System The report begins by providing a detailed account of the process of developing village-level awareness “melas” – daylong edutainment-type (fair) activities at the village level focusing on LGs and communities and their respective roles in the local area development. Organisers state that the mela format was designed very carefully, keeping in view the capacity and knowledge level of implementing partners and the general public – especially illiterate men and women. Specifically, non-governmental organization Awami Rafahi Committee (NGO) from the Kasur District of Punjab Province, Pakistan were selected and trained to conduct awareness campaigns at the village level. The format design for the village mela was carried out through discussions with local groups, and emphasised using communication to provide just a few messages in a simple way. Prior to each campaign, meetings were held with active groups, individuals and union council members in the village to identify volunteers, to disseminate information about the event in the village and to identify logistics needed for the event. That is, engaging full communities in mela participation was a core programme strategy, which was approached through face-to-face contact/gatherings. Following a description of the organisation and implementation of the melas, basic access details are shared. In short, awareness melas were conducted in 56 villages of 6 union councils of Kasur District; 10,973 people (including 5,696 women) participated. Groups from the general community, teachers, and CCBs were the main participants; in addition, councillors, nazims, naib nazims, and secretaries from the concerned union council took part. As an immediate follow-up of these campaigns, 265 mobilisation visits were conducted in the 56 villages to mobilise and motivate community members to form CCBs (especially those of women separately and jointly with men in each village); a total of 3,784 people (including 1,487 (women) took part. Among the results from this process: § Organisers observed “increased, active and effective participation of women in local government decision-making” – As compared with previous union-council-level campaigns, they say, “there was a substantial increase in women’s participation in the awareness melas…. Ensuring women’s participation was not an easy task – timing for women’s groups visits, venue and even in some cases activities in the design of the mela had to be strategically changed to ensure better participation of women. Because of this flexibility throughout the campaign, women remained active participants either individually, as councilors or in organized groups like teachers and lady health visitors. Despite resistance from men, women actively participated in all activities and shared their views and concerns about local governance especially issues faced by women.” § Organisers observed an increased demand from women for a variety of local government services. This is evident, they say, from the increased frequency of visits by women to their respective union council offices. “In addition, women used to visit union council offices for specific purposes e.g. birth and death certificates, Zakat funds for poor etc. Now the interests are various including complaints about different services like education and health, water supply and sanitation, and of course CCB funds.” § As the demand for better service is generated as a result of increased awareness on the part of the general public, organisers contend, some of the union councils have taken some practical steps for the improvement of basic services in their areas. For example, monitoring committees formed by the local government organisation (LGO) are now including women in these committees. One committee is headed by a women councilor. Here is another example: “In Kotli Rai Abu Bakar Village, people especially women were facing the problem of drinking water. During awareness melas, they raised this issue. In response to this, the UC Naib Nazim worked with the Tehsil Naib Nazim and revitalized a turbine that was out of order. Now many households are supplied with drinking water…” § Organisers believe that the awareness melas have also fostered the increased institutional capacity of local NGO, to design and deliver gender-sensitive awareness campaigns on devolution and the local government system. ARC has been working with local NGOs and CCBs, strengthening them as active advocacy groups and sources of information and accountability. Organisers say that these sessions have built participating NGOs capacity regarding gender sensitivity and responsiveness with respect to the awareness campaign. Having developed good relationships within the union councils in their respective areas – and with the help of the union administration – these NGOs are now motivating union councils to become more transparent, accountable, and gender-responsive institutions by displaying their decisions/budget utilisation etc. and opening their monthly meetings to both women and men. § Local resources were developed in that – as part of the process of developing the awareness melas – local partner NGOs organised a group or committee in each village, providing complete orientation about the local government system, and its approach, objectives, and methodology. Organisers believe that these people can go on to educate others about democracy and governance issues. § There has been an increased demand among the community for ID cards, especially among women. (At the melas, women and men were educated about the critical responsibility of the union council in facilitating people obtaining ID card, described here as “a crucial document for women to exercise their economic, political and civil rights.”) § Women from minority groups were inspired to form CCBs; for instance, after attending awareness melas, small groups of minorities in these areas contacted the local NGO to ask about how to form separate CCBs. Now, 2 minority women’s CCBs are registered in Kasur. § Organisers cite increased linkages with other organisations, donors, and local governments, which they believe has led to an increased demand for communication materials developed as part of the campaign (e.g., local government officials and elected representatives have showed interest in the illustrated pana-flex poster on roles and responsibilities of local government to paste it in their offices or places where many women and men visit). They also believe that these collaborations have helped foster the formation of 3 women’s organisations in Kasur to work on issues such as violence against women and the empowerment of women in the district. Lessons learned from this process follow. Among them: organising awareness and other developmental activities at the village level enhances women’s participation by increasing their access and mobility. Also, involving local partners, especially civil society organisations, in the design and implementation of awareness campaigns ensures continuity and long-term sustainability of these activities in the district. Similarly, involving active groups within the community – particularly, the union council – enhances participation. Finally, melas can be made more attractive by integrating cultural activities. Development Issues Democracy & Governance, Gender, Women. Key Points According to organisers, ARC, CDSP seeks innovative Pakistani solutions to problems while at the same time introducing appropriate Canadian knowledge, expertise, and values. It seeks to create an environment open and enthusiastic towards new ideas where individuals and groups traditionally on the outside feel they are welcome to contribute. Contacts ''CH. AMIN TAHIR GEHLAN''''' Gen. Sec. (CEO) AWAMI RAFAHAI COMMITTEE (ARC) NGO, KASUR Email: arc_ngo_kasur@yahoo.com, amin_gehlan@yahoo.com, arc_kasur@yahoo.com, arc_kasur@hotmail.com Postal Address: Gehlan Hithar, Tehsil Chunian, District Kasur, Punjab, Pakistan. Tel: +92-49-4013815 Mob: +92-300-6573070 Links * Main page of the Awami Rafahi Committee * History of Gehlan * SW Department Punjab * Kasur District * Dmoz Pakistan References * Sardar Abdul Manan * Abrar Ahmed Abdul Rashid * Ch. M. Amin Adv. * Ch. Abdul Khalq X Chairman * Ch. M. Sharif Sajid Gehlan Category:Pakistan